


The Sorceress

by Dagger_To_The_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_To_The_Rose/pseuds/Dagger_To_The_Rose
Summary: Usually, being a part of the Avengers meant that you were ridding Earth of the people that sought to bring it harm, not babysitting them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exaclty sure how long this story is going to be, or when the new chapters will be published; just try and bear with me as I try and figure how exactly I want this to go! :)

Usually, being part of the Avengers meant that you were  _ ridding _ the Earth of the people that sought to bring it harm, not  _ babysitting _ them. It was the day after the battle of New York, you and all of your fellow teammates were still thoroughly exhausted. All you wanted to do was stay in bed the entire day. Your plans were ruined however, when you heard quite the commotion coming from down the hall. You groaned and lifted yourself up from your mattress; making your way towards the arguing. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you stood in the doorway to the communal kitchen area, where Natasha, Tony and Steve were all standing, arms crossed, in front of Thor.

“Would you all just listen to me for a moment?” Thor asked, exasperated “Have I done anything to warrant your mistrust?”

“You’re not the one we’re worried about here, Thor” Steve responded calmly

“What’s going on?” You said through a yawn, walking fully into the room

Thor turned around and greeted you with a smile “Ah, so the Sorceress lives”

The Sorceress was the name given to you by Tony himself, he insisted that since everyone else had a code name, you should have one too. He had gone through many ridiculous and humiliating sounding names before landing on simply Sorceress. Your powers consisted of telekinesis, and mind reading along with healing, teleportation, and the ability to cast spells and enchantments. You even had your own spell book, which at first Tony suggested that you only carried to make you ‘look cool’. He had only learned his lesson when you put a spell that caused him to not be able to speak. Now that was a wondrously silent few hours in the tower. 

You rolled your eyes at Thor but smiled “I just wanted to sleep in for once. But that was over quickly” You gave each person in front of you pointed looks

“My apologies for causing a ruckus, but maybe you may be more understanding” Thor said as he fully turned to you “I’m in need of a favor”

You tilted your head and raised on of your eyebrows at him. A favor?

“What kind of favor?” You asked skeptically

“My work here on Earth is not quite finished, so I cannot return to Asgard as of yet.”

“Okay?” You motioned for him to continue

“And as you know, I made a promise to bring Loki back home as soon as possible..”

“You haven’t done that yet?” You said incredulously.

Thor was supposed to return Loki to Asgard as soon as the battle was finished. You figured that that had been where he disappeared to after shawarma. 

You looked over Thor’s shoulder at your other three teammates in the room and they all had matching expressions of annoyance.

“Thor, you can’t seriously be telling me that Loki is still here?” You said, putting your hands onto your hips

“Oh, I’m still here, darling” A voice spoke from behind you

You immediately spun around to come face to face with Loki, how long had he been standing there?

He had his hands bound in front of him, but he was no longer wearing the muzzle that he was in the last time you two were around each other.

“Oh, don’t look so happy to see me” He said, a mischievous smirk gracing his face

“Loki, you smell like drama and a headache. Please, get away from me”

Loki chuckled, and opened his mouth to reply.

“Loki, leave her be would you. You’ve caused enough trouble around here” Thor said from behind you.

Loki closed his mouth, but smirked at you nonetheless. There was a glint in his eye that just screamed trouble to you.

“Lady (y/n), as I was saying” Thor began and you tore your attention away from Loki and turned back around to the others “I cannot return to Asgard as of yet. I was hoping, that you might be able to keep a watchful eye over my brother dearest.”

“You what now?” You questioned, eyebrows furrowed “You want me to  _ babysit _ your brother? Your brother, the one who tried to kill me literally yesterday?”

“We’ve already told him that we didn’t think it was a good idea” Natasha said

“Please (y/n), you’re powers are most alike to that of Loki’s. You’d be the best to control him” Thor pleaded with you. You thought he was actually about to get down on his knees to beg you.

“Control me, ha, brother how you do make me laugh” Loki spoke

“Silence” You responded, and with just a wave of your hand, Loki’s muzzle reappeared on his face

Thor let out a booming laugh “Ah yes, I think you two will be a perfect fit for eachother” He paused then, “not like that of course, just in the meaning that you will have no problem looking over him. I wouldn’t suggest any other arrangement you must know-”

“Okay, I get it Thor.” You sighed “Fine. How long?”

Thor clapped his hands “Just a few days”

Natasha, and Tony rolled their eyes simultaneously, while Steve just looked disappointed. They all began to make their way out of the room.

“He can sleep in the basement!” Tony called

“Tony, your basement is no less luxurious than the rest of this place” Natasha reminded him

“Then he’s confined to (y/n)’s floor. I don't want him touching my things”

“Gee, thanks Tony!” You yelled to him as he walked through the door

He held a thumbs up to you in response.

You rolled your eyes for the second that morning and returned your attention to the two brothers before you.

“So” you said to Thor “When do you leave”

“Well, right now as it happens. You two have fun! But not too much fun… obviously” He said, and with that he spun his hammer and flew out the open window that you presumed is what he used to gain access into the building in the first place.

Your turned your gaze towards the only other person left in this room. Your (e/c) eyes meeting his emerald green. You cocked your head to the side and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Do you ever feel the urge to tell someone to shut up, even when they're not talking?” You asked

Loki levelled his gaze at you

“Oh dear me I forgot, you can’t talk with that thing on.” You said, and then began walking back to your bedroom, leaving Loki behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and reader get trapped together. Reader sees into Loki's past.

 

You spent the next few hours alone in your room, just like you normally did on a day to day basis. You were typing away on your computer, as you listened to your music with your earbuds in, when you suddenly felt a presence loom over you.

You jumped a bit when you looked out of the corner of your eyes and saw a figure standing in the doorway.

“Loki” you breathed, and pulled out your earbuds “You can’t just walk into someone’s room like that!”

You stood up off of your bed and walked a few feet closer to him

“What do you want anyway?” You questioned

He squinted his eyes at you and cocked his head to the side.

You sighed and waved your hand, removing his muzzle.

“Okay, now what do you want?” You repeated your earlier question

“I require nourishment” He told you

You raised your eyebrows at him “Okay? You can make yourself a sandwich or something in the kitchen”

“A sandwich?” he repeated you

“Yes, a sandwich. Two slices of bread, some meat in the middle, maybe some lettuce? A sandwich.”

He still looked at you like he didn’t understand

“Do you not have sandwiches on Asgard or something?” You asked

“If we did, I wouldn’t be standing here asking. Now would I?” he glared at you “Are you always this stupid, or is today a special occasion?”

You gave him an unimpressed look “Well, since I’m so stupid, I suppose you can figure out how to make your own food. Bye now” You said and moved to close the door to your room.

“You could at least release me from these restraints” he called through your door

“Sorry! Too stupid for that too, it seems!” You called back as you sat back down on your bed.

It was much later that night,  and you were trying to keep from leaving your room, lest you run into Loki again. But you couldn’t deny that you were beginning to get hungry as well. Sure, you could summon food to your room if you wanted to using your magic, but even though you hated Loki with practically all of your being, you didn’t want him to starve. You tossed your computer aside and walked from your room and into the kitchen area. Loki, for some reason, was sat in the middle of the room, his eyes closed and his hands rested in his lap. What was he even doing?

You shook your head to clear the thought, you didn’t really care to know.

“Loki” you said as you opened the fridge to peer inside

He gave you no response. 

You pulled out everything you needed to make sandwiches for the two of you, and placed them on the counter. Your gaze fell onto Loki again, his eyes still remained closed. You sighed and walked around the countertop, so you were stood over his shoulder.

“Loki” you tried to gain his attention once more

Still no response.

You rolled your eyes, and reached for a notepad that Tony must have left on the countertop. You ripped off a page, crumpled it up, and threw it at Loki’s head.

His eyes opened slowly, and he peered up at you.

“What?” he said, a hint of disgust in his voice

“I’m assuming you couldn't figure out the sandwich?” You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms over your chest.

A muscle in his jaw twitched.

“As it so happens, it seems that you need  _ clearance _ to open the cold box” He replied

“Cold box? You mean the fridge?” You almost laughed “You don’t need clearance for that, sweetie”

“Actually, Miss.” Jarvis suddenly spoke “Mister Stark has asked that I keep Loki from touching anything. Including the refrigerator”

“Seriously?” You rolled your eyes at how ridiculous that was “I’ll have a chat with Tony later” You said and looked back to Loki

“Do you want something to eat then?” You questioned

“That would be much appreciated” he smirked at you

“Whatever” you turned around again and walked back over to where you had set down everything for the sandwiches.

You waved your hands over the ingredients, bread came flying out of the bag, cold cuts slid out from their packaging, and the condiments spread themselves onto the bread. They all came together one after the other, making two simple sandwiches. You lifted one of your hands, and Loki’s plate went flying over to him, landing right in front of his lap.

“Enjoy” you said, and began making your way over to the exit that lead back towards your bedroom. Right as you were about to leave however, the door slammed shut, and a metal gate dropped down in front of it. Then, all of the lights shut off. You and Loki were left in complete darkness until the emergency lighting turned on, leaving the room in a yellow hue.

“Uh, Jarvis?” you called out

“Yes, Miss?” came his quick response

“What’s going on?”

“I’m not exactly sure, would you like me to connect you to Mr. Stark?”

“Please” You said and walked over to Jarvis’ screen that was embedded in the wall

As soon as the call connected, you could see that Tony was in his lab, also shrouded in the emergency lighting. You heard things crashing, and what sounded like Tony’s repulsor beams being fired. Tony was standing far away from the screen, so you couldn’t see exactly what he was doing.

“Tony! What’s happening?” You shouted to him, as his attention had been turned elsewhere

“(Y/N)?” Tony looked around for a few seconds before finding your face on the screen “Oh, there you are. Nothing to worry about, just one of my iron legion bots malfunctioning.”

“A bot malfunctioning? Tony, how could that cause the building to lose power? Loki and I are stuck in the den” You asked

“Well, funny story” Another loud crashing sound came from behind him, and you saw him turn and fire the repulsor beam that he had on his hand.

“(Y/N), I have to go, the bot is trying to escape. Don’t worry that you're stuck with reindeer games, he doesn’t have his magic, but I’ll get you out within the next few hours-”

“Few hours!” you cut him off “Tony! You better fix this right-”

“Gotta go, bye!” it was his turn to cut you off just before ending the call

You groaned and scrubbed your hand down your face.

You turned around, only to find Loki standing directly behind you and staring right at you.

“Jesus, why do you sneak up on me like that?” you said in an accusatory voice 

Loki chuckled, “What, are you afraid to be close to me?”

You didn’t even answer him, you just walked calmly over to the couch to sit and eat your sandwich.

“No witty remark this time? Have you already lost your touch?” Loki mocked you from his spot across the room

“Never take my silence as weakness, no one ever plans a murder out loud” You replied, looking up at him, one corner of your mouth turned up in a smirk.

You could see Loki’s mouth twitch. It was hard to tell whether or not it was because he found you funny, or disliked you almost as much as you did him.

After a few minutes of silence, Loki walked over and took a seat on the couch that was opposite you.

“Since it seems like we’re going to be stuck here for quite some time, why not tell me about yourself,  _ Sorceress _ ” Loki leaned back and spread his arms over the back of the couch. In a position that you could only explain as, manspreading. 

You looked him over for a moment, but then turned back to your sandwich.

“Did you not hear me when first I spoke?” He tried again “Why not tell me about-”

“There’s no need to repeat yourself, Loki. I ignored you just fine the first time”

“Alright, then maybe you will enlighten me as to why you dislike me so?”

You furrowed your brows and turned to look at him “Are you serious? You don’t get why I don’t like you?” You questioned “You literally tried to take over my planet”

“Earth is a planet that was meant to be ruled” He responded, like it was the simpletest idea

“And why is that? And why, may I ask, should it be by you?” You sat forward now, actually wanting to hear his response

“Ruling a kingdom is my birthright.” he told you “And as for Earth” he chuckled “Earth is full of those who seek to bring it down. To bring chaos.”

“Like you?” I interrupted 

“Oh, my dear. I seek to  _ save _ it from those people”

“By bringing an entire alien army and destroying half of New York? Yeah, that doesn’t sound right.” You said and stood up from the couch “I don’t exactly understand your type of crazy, but I appreciate your commitment to it”

Loki rose from his seat as well, and before you could even blink, he was in front of you; backing you up until your back his the wall.

“What are you-” You started

His fists slammed onto the wall next to your head, caging you in between his body and the wall. You didn’t even realize that he had gotten out of his handcuffs

“You dare speak to me in such a way?” He snarled the words at you “I am a prince of Asgard. The rightful heir to the throne. I am a god in the eyes of disposable humans like yourself. I’m-”

Before he could finish, you raised your hand up towards his face, and placed two fingers onto his forehead.

Loki’s entire life flashed through your eyes, from the moment he was born; growing up in Thor’s shadow, always feeling like his father prefered Thor over him, finding out he was a Jotun and trying to destroy Jotunheim, falling from Asgard, Thanos, being tortured-. Before you could get any further, Loki stopped you. Tony told you that he didn’t have his magic anymore, but he still somehow  put up what seemed like a shield over his mind, so you couldn't see anything else of his life. But you had seen enough.

You removed your fingers from his forehead, and you could feel a single tear drop from your eye. 

You and Loki were both gasping for air, like you had just finished running a marathon. He was bent over, his hands on his knees.

“Loki-” You started, sympathy laced in your voice

He glared up at you.

“How dare you! You had no right to do such a thing!” He screamed, his face contorted in anger. 

He shoved you up against the wall once more. His hand clasped around your throat. You gasped and clawed at his hand.

“I should kill you right here” He growled in ear

You couldn't get away, looking into Loki’s mind had taken up too much of your energy; leaving you helpless as you struggled against him.

“P-lease” you choked out one final word before your eyes begin to shut.

You felt his grip loosen. Then you fell to the floor in a heap, and blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter gets a little dark. The reader tells her story of how she came to be a part of the Avengers.
> 
> WARNING: graphic depictions of death

You finally woke up a little while later; your eyes fluttering open and a groan escaping your lips. Something cold was pressed to your neck. You blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted, you found that the room was still illuminated in the yellow emergency lighting; and then your eyes began to focus on the face hovering over yours; pale skin, sharp cheekbones, and tendrils of black hair framing the face. Your eyes widened when you realized that it was Loki, and you attempted to scramble away.

“Stop squirming, you fool” he reprimanded you and almost yanked your head back into place over his lap

“What-what’s going on? What are you doing to me?” You asked, frantically

He wiggled his fingers over your face, you could see that they had turned almost a worrying shade of blue. Then you remembered, he was a frost giant.

“I’m attempting to ice your wounds. But since I cannot access the refrigerator and I do not possess my normal level of magic, I had to resort to other methods” he told you

“But. You-you tried to kill me!”

“I apologize. No one has ever been able to look into my head like that. It was not a good feeling.”

Loki seemed like he was trying to look anywhere except your face. You could tell that his expression was becoming more guarded by the second. He clearly didn’t want to talk about what happened.

You brought one of your hands up, and just barely grazed his fingertips with your own

“Thank you, but I can fix it”

He nodded curtly, and removed his hands from your neck.

You sat up and placed your own hands over the sore spots on your neck. Healing them almost instantly with your magic.

“There. Now it’s like it never happened.”

You forced yourself to smile at Loki. Even though it was hard to believe, Loki seemed to be genuinely sorry for hurting you.

“How long was I out for?” You questioned him

“No longer than thirty minutes” he said, eyes still refusing to meet yours

“Has Stark tried calling again?”

He shook his head

“Alright, I’m going to see if I can maybe give Jarvis a bit of a boost to fix this”

You stood off the floor and walked over to Jarvis’ screen. You placed your palms flat down onto it, and willed all of your magic into his system. You had no clue whether or not this would work. You’d never tried fixing anything technical like this. A burst of energy left your fingers and went into Jarvis. You paused and waited for a few moments to see if it had done anything or not. You were about to sigh in defeat, when the light slowly but surely flickered back to life.

The metal grate lifted from in front of the doorway, allowing you to finally walk freely about your floor.

You turned back to Loki, who was still sat on the floor.

“Would you like to take a look around?” You questioned

“I’m confined to this floor, am I not?” he asked, brows furrowed

“You are” You confirmed “But there is more to this floor than just my room and the den, if you’d like me to show you”

You could see his hesitation for a brief moment, before he nodded curtly, and stood to follow you out of the room.

Your first stop was directly across the hall from your own bedroom.

“So, you can sleep it here. It should already be furnished with everything you’d need; there’s even some extra clothing in the dresser.” You told Loki, swinging open the door to reveal an almost mirror image to your room. The sleek walls were painted with grey and black, with floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room to where you were standing. A simple bed with a white sheet stood in the middle of the room, with a nightstand on either side. “And there’s a bathroom straight through that door next to the bed”

Loki only nodded in response.   
“Okay, moving on” You said, and waived for him to follow “On the right we have a sparring room, with a bunch of like dummies and stuff for when you want to train. Then right across is the gym and the pool. There’s also a balcony you can get to from there, it’s really peaceful at night.” You gave Loki a small smile

He glanced at you from the corner of his eye, but his facial expression remained unchanged.

“And finally, down at the end of the hall is the library”

This seemed to gain Loki’s interest.

“Library?” He said and quirked up one eyebrow

You nodded “The walls are lined with floor to ceiling shelves, each one stuffed to the brim with books” You told him “Would you like to see?”

He nodded, almost excitedly, as you placed your hand over the knob to the double doors that lead to the library. 

The library was a personal request that you had made to Tony when your first moved into the tower. You loved reading, and escaping into alternate dimensions that came with each new  story. You hadn’t gotten a chance to read nearly even a quarter of the books that Tony had put in here. The selection, you thought, could rival that of the library in Disney’s Beauty and the Beast.

The selection even went beyond books written in English, but you hadn’t even been able to count how many different languages came within the books of this library.

You glanced over to Loki quickly, he almost had the same look of awe on his face that you did when you first saw this place.

“Do you like it, then?” You laughed quietly

He cleared his throat “For a midgardian library, it isn’t too bad I suppose”

You smiled and slapped him gently on the arm “I know you’re impressed, you don’t have to lie to me”

He glanced down at you, and looked as if he had something to say, his mouth opening but closing a short moment after.

“May I?” he questioned, and gestured to one of the books

“Help yourself” You shrugged, and made your way across the library, so a shelf of books that you had yet to explore.

After a few minutes of exploring, you happened across what appeared to be a children's book.

“ D'Aulaires' Book of Norse Myths” You whispered to yourself

You flipped through a few of the pages, only stopping when you came across something familiar.

“ Loki the mischievous god of the Jotun Race” You read the chapter title loudly enough for your company to hear from across the room.

“Hm?” Loki looked up from whatever he had been reading

He was sat on one of the sofas that was placed in the very middle of the library, his legs up on the couch and crossed at the ankle. His face was calm, and the light that was streaming through the windows above illuminated his pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal glow. He very much looked the part of a prince of Asgard in that moment.

You waved the thought away, and held the book up so he could see “It’s a story about you”

Loki placed his book, pages down, over his lap and folded his hands over his stomach.

“Is it now?”

You nodded, and began reading as you walked in the general direction of where he was sitting.

“Is it true that you’re the mother of a horse?” You asked, a laugh threatening to escape your lips

“And if I told you I was?” he responded a twinkle of mirth in his eye

“Then I think I would need another lesson, because you do not look like a woman to me” You sat down on the sofa opposite Loki as you continued flipping through the pages.

“But I am a god, we are much different to you mortals”

You hummed in response

“It also says here, that you’re married” You looked up at him through you lashes, wanting to gauge his reaction but not wanting to take your attention away from the book completely.

“Perhaps” came his vague reply

“Perhaps?” You questioned “How is that an answer?”

“Why do you care to know?” He swung his legs from the couch and leaned forward,his elbows resting on his knees.

“We’re going to be stuck together until Thor comes back to get you. You could try to at least pretend you can stand me enough to hold an actual conversation.”

“But, you already know everything about my life. You already know that I’m a monster. ” he said, and held his hands up “So you tell me,  _ am _ I the mother of a horse,  _ am _ I married?”

“That’s not really the point of me asking though. I’m asking to get to know you, Loki. No amount of mind reading can do that for me.” You set the book down to the side of you “You asked me earlier to tell you about myself, and if you still want me to, I will”

Loki leaned back into the couch again, motioning for you to continue with your hand.

“Before I even start, my story is not the worst out there, I know this. But it’s still mine, and it is what made me who I am.” You said, fiddling with your fingers 

And so, you began your story.

You told Loki of how you were the youngest of two children, and you were born into a relatively normal family. Your life was fine, it was good even up until you turned seven. That’s when your powers of telekinesis started developing, getting stronger by the day. Your parents had no clue what to do, neither of your sibling had shown any signs that they were like you. You were terrified. And so was your family. They tried everything to figure out why this had happened to you; special doctors, experimental medicines and procedures. Nothing worked, no one had an explanation. Then, when you were nine, everything went wrong. 

It was a sunny summer day, you and your sister were out playing in the garden, she was so intrigued by your powers and what you could do. She always asked you to do some sort of trick. That day, she had wanted you to make something fly. You happily agreed, and used your powers to make your mother’s gardening tools fly over the yard. The rake, the shovel, the bush shears, and the spade were hovering in circles above your heads; while the hose spun maniacally and sprayed you both with water. You were both laughing, dancing around in circles under the flying objects. That’s when your mother came out from the house, she was yelling at you for using your powers, especially since you were outside and anyone could see you. You were frightened, and immediately stopped, dropping the tools wherever they were. Then your mother screamed, you looked to the side of you and saw your sister, the bush shears j utting sickenly out from her neck. Your father came running out next, and saw the massacre. Your parents fell into two sobbing heaps on the ground, but you ran over to your sister, clutching at her clothes and begging her to come back. She was the only person that hadn’t been afraid of what you could do. But she was dead. If you had had your power to heal, things might’ve been different. 

The next few months were torture on you and your parents. You had held a funeral for your sister; and they of course blamed you for what happened. They would lock you away in your room, and you could hear them sobbing over the loss of their one ‘normal’ child. You had taken away their chance at being a normal family, because of what you were. That was when you discovered how to cast spells and enchantments; and you did everything you could to try and make your parents believe that you could be a good daughter, that they could have a normal life with you. But nothing ever worked. Everything just kept getting worse. One day, you happened across a spell that could take away their memories. More specifically, their memories of you; and so you did. You removed every single memory of you from their minds. You knew you could never give them back their daughter, but you hoped that forgetting you would lessen their pain. 

From there, you left your childhood home, lived on the streets for a few years, until you were found by shield. You were brought in, and there you met agents Barton and Romanoff, who became sort of like your new parental figures. They watched over you as you trained. And by the time you turned twenty four, you had gained full control over your powers; and you were inducted into the Avengers Initiative. That is how you became the sorceress and that is how you ended up here, in this very moment in the Avengers Tower. 

You felt a stray tear escape from your eye as you finished telling Loki your story. You wiped it away quickly enough, you hated for anyone to see you cry.

“So, do you still think you’re the only monster here?” You asked

“Your sister, that wasn’t your fault” he shook his head at you

“Not my fault? Loki, I  _ killed her _ . I killed her because I didn’t listen to my parents, I was reckless with my powers, I was-”

Loki appeared beside you in an instant, as you were starting to get worked up.

“You were a  _ child _ . No one in your family was gifted like you, they didn't understand. You didn’t have anyone around to teach you any better.” He placed a gently hand on your shoulder. The mood between the two of you had seemingly done a complete 180 since just about an hour ago when you had been lying unconscious after Loki attempted to strangle you.

You didn't know what had come over you in that moment, but you surged forward and wrapped your arms around Loki’s torso, and buried your face in his chest, quietly sobbing into the leather of his armor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment letting me know what you liked/didn't like.  
> I'm hopefully going to try and post a new chapter every Thursday, so be on the lookout!


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes, you began to calm down again. Loki, at some point, had tentatively placed his hands onto your back, he was quite taken aback by the whole situation. After you regained some semblance of your composure, you realized that you still had your face hidden in Loki’s chest. You pulled back quickly, and wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt.

“Sorry” you mumbled and stood up from the couch “I’ll be- I’m just- I’m gonna… go” You stuttered our and pointed over your shoulder towards the door. You turned on your heels and walked quickly to the doorway.

“(Y/N)” Loki called your name, just as your hand reached out to touch the handle. 

You looked back at him over your shoulder. He was standing now too, but kept his distance. Almost like he was afraid of setting you off again. 

“I know my opinion isn’t of much value to you, but believe me when I say, what you’ve told me just now, in no way, changes the person you are. And I’m sure it didn’t change your teammates opinions when you told them”

Your eyes widened just a bit “I- I've never told anyone else that story” You shook your head “And you  _ cannot _ tell any of them either. Understood?”

“I’m sure they would understand-“

“No, Loki!” You turned to face him fully “they wouldn’t understand!” You couldn’t believe how quickly your mood had changed. Going from sobbing into Loki’s chest just moments ago, to beyond fearful that your story would get out to the other members of the avengers.

He opened his mouth to speak, but you raised your hand to him.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, I’m going to bed.” You told him

You could see a muscle in his jaw twitch, but he remained silent.

Your gazes remained locked on eachother for another few seconds, and it was you who broke away first; twisting around and scurrying out the door, down the hall and into your bedroom.

 

You avoided Loki like the plague for the next few days; sometimes staying locked up in your room, or going to one of the other Avengers’ floor and spending the day there. Anytime you caught Loki’s eye, you knew he was going to try and talk to you so you quickly changed your course everytime. You didn’t know whether you were avoiding him because of what you told him, or because of how fast you had seemed to change your opinion of him into something that wasn't nearly akin to the hatred you had for him when he first arrived.

Today, you were on your own floor; but you didn’t want to sit in your bed like most other days. Steve informed you of a possible upcoming mission, and had suggested you work on your combat skills in case you were needed in the field. Most of the time, if you were taken on a mission, you acted as a healer and you remained on the quinjet with Doctor Banner. You were only called in if you were desperately needed, because you didn't particularly enjoy fighting.

You thought that you had found the perfect time to go down to the sparring room. You peeked around the corner from your bedroom, you could see that Loki wasn’t in the den and he also wasn't in his room, if his open door was any indication. You figured that we would be in the library, since that was where he spent most of his free time.

You padded down to the sparring room, and pushed open the door. You stopped as you stood in the doorway. Loki was across the room from you, sparring with one of the practice dummies; his shirt soaked in sweat, and his hair curling in front of his face.

You turned around to leave, and then you heard his punches stop.

“(Y/N)?” He breathed

You froze in your tracks before turning to face him again. He was breathing heavily as he made his way over to you, and wiped his face with a towel.

“I haven’t seen you around in a bit” he said, a small smirk creeping onto his lips

“Oh uh yeah- I’ve just been… busy” you shrugged

He nodded “Were you coming to train, then?”

“Yeah, Cap said we might have a mission soon, and he wants me to work on combat so..”

Loki nodded again, and threw his towel over his shoulder “Care to spar?”

You raised your eyebrows “With you?”

Loki chuckled “Do you see anyone else here, darling?”

“Don’t call me that” You responded immediately

Loki held his hands up, and walked back over to the blue mats laying on the floor.

“Is that a yes, then?” he questioned, setting down his towel and taking a long drink from his water bottle.

You sighed, but walked over to him nevertheless and set your things down next to his along the wall.

You both stood in the direct middle of the mats, and eyed each other over. Loki moved to stand in a defensive position, and you followed his lead.

“I hope you know I won’t be going easy on you” He smirked

“I didn’t think you would” you responded calmly, even though you found this whole situation a bit uncomfortable.

The two of you began circling each other, and you could see a flash of amusement in his green eyes as he watched you.

“Something funny?” you questioned

“You’re not a fighter, are you?”

“I’m a healer” You said as you continued to circle “But I have had some training with Natasha”

Loki hummed a response. 

You waited for him to make the first move. When he did, you realized that this wasn’t going to be anything like you thought. He was fast, so fast that you almost missed it when he moved, his fist went flying past your face in a blur of pale knuckles. You body seemed to act before your brain could catch up with it, dodging his blows. You slid to your left, in the opposite direction that you had been circling him as Loki rushed forward towards you. Loki threw another punch that you figured was meant to land by your shoulder, but as you tried to dodge it, you realized that it was a move thrown to distract you as you watched his right leg swing forward to lock around yours, in an attempt to bring you to the ground. You grabbed a hold of his wrist with your right hand, and pulled him forward, until you were just behind him. You punched your knuckles into the middle of his back, sending him flying forward and down onto the mat. From where he was on the floor, Loki took the opportunity to sweep your legs out from under you. You fell onto your back with a hard thump, but you were back up into a crouching position almost immediately. You lunged at Loki, who was just beginning to regain his balance. You forced his shoulders back onto the mat, positioning your pelvis over his torso and pinning his hips to the floor with your legs. This was one of the moves you had learned from Natasha, this would pin any opponent onto the floor, no matter how much bigger than you they were. Loki bucked as he tried to throw you, and you shifted your position slightly so you could grasp onto his wrists.

You looked down at him below you, a small smile beginning to form on your lips.

“Yield” You told him

He sighed and glared up at you, then one corner of his mouth began to quirk up.

“You know” he began “I think I rather enjoy the sight of you on top of me”

You widened your eyes, and immediately scrambled off of him.

“I think that’s enough for today” You muttered and walked over to the wall where your belongings lay.

Before you even realized he was off the floor, he was spinning you around by your shoulders and pressing your back into the wall.

“Still afraid to be close?” He whispered

“You know” you said, swallowing the lump in your throat “The last time we were in this position, you tried to kill me”

“And who’s to say I wouldn’t do it again” He said and brushed his fingers softly along the base of your throat.

You shivered slightly, and cursed yourself inwardly when you noticed the quirk in Loki’s lips.

“You wouldn’t hurt me” You said, raising your chin as you tried to feign confidence

“Hmm? And why is that?” he asked

“Because, that’s not who you are” You replied, looking straight into his eyes

He dropped the arms that were caging you in, and took a few steps back.

“You do not know who I am” he said, with a chuckle and slight shake of his head

“Do you forget that I looked into your mind?” You questioned “I didn’t say anything at the time. But, I saw that New York wasn’t your doing. You were being controlled, weren’t you?” 

Loki refused to look at you now.

“Loki” You said softly. You hadn’t moved from your place on the wall

He finally looked at you, his jaw clenched tightly.

You took a tentative step towards him, like he did to you just a few days ago.

“We don’t have to talk about it, okay?” you said “You don’t force me to talk, I won’t force you”

Loki nodded curtly

“We can just do this, if you want” You continued, gesturing your hands around your space

“Do what?” he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together

You shrugged “Spar together, train, whatever you want. We can be friends, Loki”

“Friends” he repeated you slowly, testing out the word

You nodded, a smile gracing your lips

“Alright” he said “Friends”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, leave any feedback in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a little late! I was reading it over and I didn't like it very much, so I re-wrote the entire thing. Hope you guys like it!

The uneasy atmosphere of the last few days faded into something, admittedly still a bit awkward, but much less so with every passing day. It was a complete one eighty to how the two of you had been before. Instead of avoiding Loki, you began actively seeking him out, and he did the same to you. You would have breakfast in the morning, followed by combat practice, then you would break for lunch, and then afterward spend most of the afternoon silently reading to yourselves in the library. The two of you never really had any in depth conversations; especially anything involving your pasts. You kept it to simple things, like asking Loki how he felt about still being on earth, and he would ask you about ‘simple midgardian’ things that he couldn’t quite get the grasp of. 

 

You and Loki were watching television one day, something the two of you rarely did together; but he insisted upon seeing these ‘celebrities’ that you spoke so highly of.

“What do these people do again?” he asked, as you watched the celebrity gossip program together

You shrugged “Some act, some sing, some do both. It depends on who you’re talking about”

Loki pointed to one of the people on the screen “That one, what does he do?”

You paused the show and looked closer at who he was talking about

“Oh, that’s Tom Hiddleston. He’s an actor, mostly. But he’s done a bit of singing every now and then. Huge Shakespeare fan.” You looked back and forth between Loki and Tom “You look quite a bit like him, actually”

Loki scoffed “I do not look like some mere  _ Midgardian _ man”

You shrugged, and pressed play on the remote “I don't know, I actually find him quite attractive”

You froze slightly at your words as soon as they had passed your lips. What had you just said?

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Loki turn his gaze onto you. He opened his mouth to speak, but then Clint came barging out of the elevator.

“Oh, thank god” You whispered to yourself as you stood up to greet Clint

“What’s up?” You asked, after noticing the hard expression on his face

“Suit up, we’ve got a mission” He stated simply

“What’s going on? What’s up with the face?” You said and crossed your arms over your chest

“We have to bring him with us” Clint nodded his head towards Loki, who was still sat on the couch.

“Loki? Why?” You asked

Clint shrugged “I assume they don’t want to leave him alone in the tower, but we need you to come along”

You nodded curtly, and watched as Clint turned and left you alone with Loki once again. Your turned around to find him smirking right back at you.

“Suit up” You told him “I’ll be back”

You left the den and made your way to your bedroom. There was a handprint scanner just to the left of your closet. You pressed your palm flat against it and waited for a secret door to slide open, revealing your gear.

You had asked Tony to keep it relatively simple when it came to designing your suit, which wasn’t really even a suit. You rarely spent time in the field, so there was no need for you to have the same level of protection as Cap, or Natasha; but Tony still made sure you would be safe. He had designed you a bulletproof leather jacket, with matching trousers. They were still surprisingly lightweight, giving you full range of motion. Tony also insisted on adding in a few golden accents, an inspiration based on your magical aura. H e gave you a simple pair of black boots with a golden buckle, a pair of golden cuffs that you could use to deliver a shock of static electricity to an attacker, rings that had hidden blades within them, should you ever have to resort to hand to hand combat. Finally, he gave you a golden necklace that, with your magic, could transform into a chain that could reach up to fifty feet long. These were all precautionary of course, Tony knew that if you were going to fight, you’d use your magic; but he wanted to give you these things to help protect you anyway.

You suited up in your gear and made your way back to the den once again. Loki stood before you clad in black and green leather, the same suit he had been wearing when the two of you first met. He looked you up and down as you approached, giving a little nod when he was done, almost like he approved of your outfit.

“You look good” he said, a smirk forming on his thin lips

You rolled your eyes at him “this is no time for ogling” you reminded “we have to be up in the quinjet, now”

He chuckled, and the smirk on his lips grew.

“I’m sure no one would miss us” he replied and took a few steps toward you.

Your breath hitched in your throat. This was the second time this week Loki has been so..  _ forward _ with you. You honestly didn’t know whether you were uncomfortable, or, something else that you weren’t willing to admit to yourself just yet.

You cleared your throat and brushed the thought away.

“Loki, c’mon, no games. We have to go” You said sternly, turning your back on him and walking towards the elevator.

Loki sighed playfully from behind you “Come on, (Y/N), you used to revel in our banter”

“Is that was that was?” you raised one brow at him as he stepped onto the elevator with you “I thought you were just being a pervert”

He scoffed, but made no counterargument. 

The two of you rode the rest of the way up to the roof in silence, stepping out when the elevator finally fame to a halt.

You guided Loki over to the quinjet, where the rest of the team was waiting for you.

“Care to fill me in, Cap” You smiled at Steve as you and Loki boarded the aircraft

Steve turned to the two of you, and held out a tablet for you to look at.

You swiped through the images as he explained.

“Fury pointed us to this german base, just here” Steve said and pointed at a location on your tablet

“Affiliation?” You questioned

“We’re not sure, but they've been delving into illegal human experimentation” He responded, and you continued to swipe through the tablet, gathering as much information as you could

“Any survivors?” You asked, and looked up to meet Steve’s eyes

He shook his head “None that we know of”

You nodded and handed the tablet back to him. “I’m on nursing duty as usual, yes?”

Steve chuckled “You know, Banner is capable of handling the injured, if you’d like to get out into the field”

You smiled “Thanks, but no thanks. I have to babysit this one anyway” You pointed at Loki who was standing over your shoulder

Steve nodded “Alright, it’s your call”

You nodded back at him, and watched as he turned and walked to the front of the plane over to where Dr. Banner was sitting in the cockpit.

Thanks to the quintets remarkable speed, you were at your location in just over an hour. Dr. Banner landed the aircraft in a remote part of the dense forest that the base was surrounded by. Steve assured you that you, Loki, and Dr. Banner would all be safe out here, you were far enough away from the main action.

“So, the beast isn’t going then?” Loki asked from behind you

You rolled your eyes, and turned to look at him “Play nice” You reprimanded

Loki chuckled “that has never been one of my strong suits”

“Believe me, I’m well aware” you gave a small smile before turning your attention over to Dr. Banner, who had seemingly been listening in on your conversation 

“(Y/N), can I.. speak to you for a second?” Dr. Banner raised his eyebrows at you and gestures to the open mouth of the quinjet 

“Oh, yeah sure” you responded and followed him out

The two of stopped a few feet just outside of the quinjet. Bruce seemed almost nervous, as he crossed his arms over his torso and turned away from you for a moment before turning back around.

“Bruce.. what’s-“ you began

“Is he-” He cut you off “are you two…?”

Your brows furrowed as you tried to figure out what Bruce was getting at.

“Are we?” You tried getting him to continue 

“You and-and him” Bruce looked over toward where Loki was standing 

“Me and Loki? What about us?” You were honestly so confused as to where he was trying to go with this

“You know” he said and made a vague gesture with his hands

“Bruce, I honestly don’t know what you’re asking me” you said, and it was your turn to cross your arms over your stomach

“I believe the doctor wishes to know if we have taken to your chambers” Loki spoke, suddenly appearing from behind you

You jumped a bit at the sudden closeness of him, and you pressed a hand over your chest.

“Jesus Loki, I thought we discussed you sneaking up on me” you glared at him, he only smirked back at you

“And as for you Bruce” you began “Loki and I are no more than acquaintances-“

“I thought you said we were friends." Loki cut you off "My dear, your words do wound me indeed”

You sighed “I’m going to go insane before this mission is over” you rubbed your fingertips into your temples “yes Loki, we’re friends.  _ Only _ friends” you made sure to place emphasis on the word.

Bruce nodded, and you could feel Loki ever-present smirk as he stood over your shoulder.

“Loki, would you please go back to the quinjet? I’ll be there in just a minute” you said “and stop listening in on people's conversations” you punched him lightly in the chest

“As you wish, darling” 

“Stop calling me that!” You groaned 

“You seem to like him” Bruce joked as the two of you watched Loki walk away

You scoffed

“He does actually seem to be quite fond of you though” Bruce continued

You were prepared to laugh, but the look on Dr. Banner’s face told you that he wasn’t joking this time.

“He tried to kill me the first day we met” you told him 

“And has he tried again?” Bruce questioned, a look of genuine curiosity crossing his face

“No”

Bruce hummed and nodded “I think that might be proof”

“He’s fond of me because he has only tried to kill me on one occasion?” You were even more confused than you were during your first conversation 

“Well look at it this way, he’s tried to kill all of us multiple times, except for you.”

“Hey, I was in the battle of New York too..”

“Yeah, but you were healing people, you never came face to face with him. He didn’t even know you existed.” Bruce shrugged “and he’s looking at me like he wants to kill me right now, so”

Your eyes snapped up and found where Loki was sitting, his jaw was clenched and his gaze was trained on Dr. Banner. As soon as he saw you looking though, his eyes darted in the opposite direction. 

“I just want you to be careful (Y/N)” Bruce said and placed a hand on your shoulder

“Nothing is going to happen with him” you smiled “I promise”

Bruce nodded, but the corners of his lips were turned down slightly.

“We should head back over to the quinjet” You suggested “I fear Loki won’t care too much if our friends are yelling into the comms that they need help”   
Bruce chuckled, and the two of you made your way back over to the aircraft.

Just as you had suspected, as soon as you and Bruce had stepped back onto the quinjet, Loki came strolling over to you.

“Someone was yelling something about a ‘code green’” He said, no hint of urgency in his voice whatsoever 

You groaned “Why didn’t you come go get us? That means they need Bruce, urgently”

Loki shrugged “I believe it was you that asked for a moment alone with him, darling”

“Don’t call me that” you reprimanded him immediately

“Guys” Bruce interrupted “As much as I would like to stay and listen to your little squabble, we need to find out where I’m needed”

You deflated a bit as you realized Bruce was right, this was no time for you and Loki to be getting at eachothers throats. 

“I’ll locate them, just give me a minute” You said and walked over to the quinjet console.

You began typing away at the keypad, locking into the team’s location.

“Steve and Clint are about three miles west of here, Tony is circling above them; they’re all pushing towards the base, but they’re being surrounded.”

Bruce sighed, but nodded anyway “Guess I’ll be going then”

You looked over your shoulder at him, and the two of you made quick eye contact.

“Bruce, if Natasha isn't here, who’s going to give you the lullaby?” You asked, rotating your body to face him

“Lullaby?” Loki questioned from his spot in the corner

“It’s a way of calming the other guy down.” Bruce explained “Putting him back to sleep, in a way”

“Well then, why not just have (Y/N) do it” Loki scrunched his eyebrows together

“I’m not that great at it” you shrugged “I’m just not as good as Natasha when it comes to stuff like that”

Loki seemed to be even more confused now “Can’t you just use your powers?”

“To manipulate emotions? No” You shook your head “I can  _ read _ minds, not influence them”

“But you’ve done it before, I’ve witnessed it” he argued and took a step towards you

“Loki, I’ve never manipulated someone’s emotions”

“You have.” he insisted. Just as you were about to argue back, he spoke again “You’ve done it to me”

You were taken aback by this “What are you talking about? I’ve never-”

“The day we met” Loki began “When you read my mind, I could feel every emotion that you were having, everything that you were thinking. You were sad, and scared, but not for yourself, for  _ me _ . Even when I held your very life in my hands…” He reached out his fingers and stoked them gently along your collarbone “You were never scared for yourself, for your life. You  _ cared _ about what had happened to me. You’re the only person who has ever-” Loki cut himself off quickly and cleared his throat “If you could make me feel all of that, you can calm the beast if need be”

Your eyes were wide and your mouth hung open slightly as you looked at Loki. You didn’t even know what to say. Loki’s eyes remained locked with your own; usually his face masked his emotions, but right now it was like he had every feeling written across his forehead. You didn’t have to read his mind to know that what he said was true.

“(Y/N)” Bruce broke you from the trance-like state you were in

Your eyes snapped from Loki, over to Bruce.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” You said with a slight shake of your head “I suppose I can try” 

Bruce smiled gently at you “Alright, I should get going then”

You nodded and watched Bruce walk from the quinjet. He stopped a few feet away, and let out a load roar; his body turning green and tripling in size, ripping through his shirt. He let out another low growl when his transformation was complete, and he turned to look at you once more before taking off into the forest. 

 

Bruce’s absence left you and Loki in a bit of an awkward silence. You still didn’t know what to say, and it seemed like he was almost regretting ever saying anything. The two of you were sitting across from each other on the quinjet, neither of you daring to make eye contact. You decided that you needed some air.

“I’m just going to take a walk around the perimeter” You said to Loki, and stripped off your leather jacket, leaving it on the chair behind you “Call me if anything happens on the comms, okay?”

He nodded to you, but said nothing.

Once you were out of his earshot, you let out a sigh, and scrubbed your hands over your face. You just couldn’t understand what your relationship with Loki was. Loki was the most frustrating being that you had ever encountered. One minute you were bickering a each other, and the next he said or did something to make you feel something that you had never felt with anyone else before. But now that you were looking back on it, you realized that it was usually  _ you _ that was doing the bickering. Loki always just stood there and took it, that smirk of his never once leaving his face. He liked pushing your buttons, he liked getting a reaction out of you. And you didn’t quite know how to feel about that. When he first showed up at the tower, he made you angrier than anyone else ever could, but now… you had been away from him for less than five minutes, and yet you already wanted to walk right back onto that quinjet just to be in his presence.

You groaned and leaned your back against a tree, sliding down until your butt hit the grass. You placed your elbows on your knees, and began fiddling your hands together.

Why did it have to be him? You thought to yourself. Why did Thor have to leave him here on Earth with you instead of taking him back to Asgard? Then none of this would have happened. You clenched your jaw and balled your hands into fists. You were so angry at yourself for feeling this way.

Before you could get any angrier, you heard the sound of bullets being fired in your direction. You jumped up from your spot on the ground, and scanned your surroundings. Suddenly, a man dressed in all black jumped out from behind one of the trees to your right; firing his gun straight at you. You dove out of the way, cursing yourself all the while for not keeping your bulletproof jacket on. Stupid.

As you were readying yourself for attack, you heard your name being called from the opposite direction.

“(Y/N)!” Your head snapped up to where Loki was running to you from the quinjet

“Loki! Get back on the quinjet!” You yelled to him

He ignored your plea and continued on, stopping about fifteen feet away from you, behind another tree.

“You don’t have your magic, what are you thinking?!” You hissed at him

“I’m not just going to leave you out here by yourself” he responded “Give me a weapon or something” he held out one hand in your direction

“Just get back to the jet, I can handle this!” You said, and sidestepped out from behind your tree using your magic to make the soldiers gun explode into pieces. 

You ran forward towards the soldier, since he now had no form of weapon he was going to be forced to go hand to hand with you.

You raised your fist and aimed it to make contact with the man’s jaw, one of the only parts of him that wasn’t covered. He caught your wrist, and moved in an attempt to flip you over his shoulder; but you jumped before he could, twisting in mid air and landing back on your feet, making the soldier fall to the ground. You immediately got on top of him, and pressed your bracelets to his neck, sending an electric shock through his body and rendering him unconscious. 

“Impressive” Loki spoke from behind you 

You grunted and stood up, wiping the sweat off of your forehead with the back of your hand. You looked down at the man below you, you really hated fighting.

“You could at least give me that knife of yours, you know.” Loki said “Since you have your magic and all”

You smirked, but didn’t turn around to face him just yet “And how do I know I can trust you?” 

“Read my mind”

You turned around at this. There was no smirk adorning Loki’s face, not even a hint of a smile.

“What?” You breathed out

“If you can’t trust me yet, read my mind. Tell me if I would betray you.” He said, completely seriously

“Loki, I was  _ joking _ .”

He just shrugged in response.

 

You hadn’t noticed the second man until it was too late. You hear the clicking of his gun before you saw him, standing not too far behind Loki, the man's gun pointed at his back. Your body moved before your mind could process what was happening. You flung yourself at Loki, wrapping your arms around his neck and spinning the two of you around. You hoisted yourself up onto him and wrapped your legs around his hips so that you could block as much of his torso as you could with your own body.

As the two of you spun around, Loki finally saw the man, gun at the ready. He heard the gun fire, just two seconds before he saw the golden glow of your magic come up to shield the both of you. Loki moved quickly and grabbed the blade that had been strapped onto your thigh, throwing it in the direction of the man, you heard the impact and Loki watched the man fall to the ground in a heap.

Loki let out a sigh of relief as he now placed both of his hands onto your back in an effort to support you. Loki looked directly into your eyes as the two of you clung onto each other. His brows furrowed together as your face seemed to drain of color, your hold on him loosening.

“(Y/N)?” he said worriedly 

He could feel your chest against him, your breathing becoming shallow

Your shield had been just a second too late, but you still managed to save Loki.

“I do trust you” You whispered to him, and smiled weakly

“(Y/N)!” he watched, terrified, as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, and your body became slack in his hold. He fell down to the ground with you in his lap, the blood from your wound covering the back of your shirt and his hands. 

“No, no, no. (Y/N), darling, look at me” He pleaded, cupping your face in his hands.

“HELP!” He screamed out, hoping someone would hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit longer than the others. Let me know what you thought in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

Loki cradled your pale face in his blood stained hands.

“(Y/N), please.” Loki whispered into your hair “You’re such a stupid girl, why on earth would you do something like that” 

Loki hugged you tightly to his body, and pressed one of his hands against the wound on your back. You were losing a lot of blood, and you were losing it fast. 

Loki leaned down towards your face and brushed his lips gently over yours; you were still breathing for now, but your skin was dangerously cold. If only Loki had his magic, he would’ve been able to heal you.

 

“Why isn't she getting better?” Loki demanded as he slammed his fists into the table in front of him, he could feel the skin over his knuckles split with how hard he hit the table.

Dr. Banner peered up at loki over the rims of his glasses. He had been busy reading one of your charts across the room “She is” he stated “it’s just taking some time”

Loki shook his head, that wasn’t good enough “Shouldn’t her magic have healed her by now?”

It has been just over a day since you took the bullet for him, but you hadn’t opened your eyes even once. Loki had been in a constant state of rage; demanding answers from Dr.Banner almost constantly. The only moments he wasn’t in a mood, were when he was left alone in the room with you. He’d sit next to your bed, just staring at your unmoving face and remaining completely silent. He didn’t know what to say to you.

“If she was conscious yes, she could use her magic to heal herself” Banner responded “But since she’s not, she’s healing like a normal human” Banner looked conflicted with himself for a moment, before putting down your chart and crossing the room over to where Loki was standing. “I know you’re upset”

“Really” Loki cut him of with a snarl “Is that what you know?”

Banner sighed, and removed the glasses from his face “Look, we both know that we’re not the biggest fans of each other, okay? But, we both want (Y/N) to get better. Fighting isn’t going to help with that”

Loki pursed his lips angrily, but didn’t say another word.

“She was shot in the back, and the bullet lodged itself only  _ millimeters _ from her spinal cord. So, she’s actually very lucky that she’ll still have the ability to walk when she wakes up” Bruce explained “I know you’re worried for her, but trust me, it could’ve been much worse than it is”

Loki could feel himself deflating the more Bruce explained things to him. You were alive, you were going to be okay.

 

When you did finally open your eyes, it was dark, and you didn’t know where you were. You could tell you were laying down on a bed, but it wasn’t yours. And there was something in your hand, and a strange type of weight was making the bed dip down on your right side. You blinked a few times, in an attempt to adjust your eyes. The room you were in was slightly lit by multiple machines scattered around the room; some were connected to you. You rolled your head to the side with a groan, why did your back feel so uncomfortable? You tried to remember what had happened to you. The mission, the quinjet, Dr. Banner and Loki, you got attacked, Loki was almost shot, you took the bullet. It all came flooding back to you in an instant, and then you also realized, what you were holding in your hand was in fact, another hand. You squeezed the hand gently, letting whoever it was, know you were awake. Emerald green eyes were hovering over yours in seconds, staring worriedly at your face.

“(Y/N)” Loki breathed, a flash of relief washing over his features 

“Hi Loki” you smiled softly, and gave a gentle squeeze to the hand that was still grasping onto yours

“You’re awake” he said and brushed a stray piece of hair from your face

You hummed in response “I’ve just realized something”

“And what would that be?” He question with a small chuckle 

“That I’ve been shot” you replied, a tired smile gracing your lips 

“That you have, darling” Loki laughed “are you in pain?”

You shook your head “Nothing to worry over.” You said truthfully, even though you were slightly uncomfortable, whatever pain medication you were on was doing the trick “How long was I out?”

“About a day” Loki told you, and finally sat back in the chair that he must’ve dragged to be next to your bed.

You hummed again, and turned your head so you were staring at the dark ceiling above you. You closed your eyes for just a moment, and another flash of memory crossed your mind. A gentle press of lips, almost cold enough to rival your own at the time.

“Loki” You said quietly

“Yes?” he said, and you could hear him sitting forward slightly in his chair

“I remember kissing you.” You said, your brows just barely scrunching together “Why do I remember kissing you?”

“How  _ do _ you remember that?” Loki sounded taken aback “You were very much unconscious at the time”

You laughed at that, and brought your left hand up to cover your mouth “I knew you were a pervert all along, kissing girls while they’re unconscious. I mean seriously Loki-”

Before you could process what was happening, Loki was up and out of his chair, leaning over you and pressing his lips gently onto yours. You froze for just a second, but very soon realized that maybe you should reciprocate. Loki brought his free hand up to cup the side of your face, deepening you kiss.

“Ahem” The two of you jumped apart at the sounds of someone clearing their throat behind you. 

You looked over Loki’s shoulder to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

“I take it you’re feeling okay, then?” He said and flicked on the lights in the room

You grimaced at the sudden brightness, but still nodded to Bruce.

“I’m feeling great, thanks to you I assume” You smiled

Bruce smiled back at you and walked over to the side of your bed opposite Loki “I did alright I suppose, but I’m sure you can do better now that you’re awake”

“Oh, that’s right. I have magical powers” You said and thumped your hand against your forehead “How could I forget that?”

Bruce and Loki laughed as you shifted yourself over, and placed your palm as close to your wound as you could reach. You closed your eyes and let your magic flow into that spot. You felt the wound fade away within seconds. You sighed when it was finally completely healed, and sat up straight in the bed. You rolled your shoulders, testing out your back.

“All good” You smiled at the two men before you, both of which returned the expression “Was anyone else injured?”

“Nothing more than usual, you were the most concerning” Bruce told you “We almost lost you a few times”

“Sorry about that” You grimaced “If I had had just a second longer, I could’ve gotten both of us out of there just fine”

Loki gripped your hand in his again “No one is blaming you for getting hurt.” He said and looked you directly in your eyes “Just don’t ever put yourself in harms way to save me again, okay?”

You drew your bottom lip into your mouth, trying to keep yourself from smiling “Sorry” you said and ran your thumb along Loki’s knuckles.

As you did so, you noticed that something felt off about his skin. You picked his hand up and inspected it.

“Is that blood?” You asked as you took in the sight of his knuckles 

“No?” He responded, one corner of his mouth turning up slightly

“That’s not a question that you’re supposed to answer with another question” You told him, and raised your eyebrows

You passed your fingers along that back of his hand again; his skin glowed golden for just a second as you healed him.

"Thank you, darling" Loki smiled at you

"Don't call me that" You smirked at him, and dropped his hand before looking back at Dr. Banner "Would you mind unhooking me from these machines?"

He smiled at you and nodded before going to work, first taking the IV out of your arm.

"Loki, would you mind grabbing me a change of clothes from my room?" You asked, looking up at Loki with your best puppy dog eyes

Loki rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh "You've been awake for ten minutes, and you already think yourself to be the boss of me"

You just grinned back at him

"Fine" he relented and stood up from his chair, then he made his way over to the door and out of the room.

"So" Bruce began when the two of you were alone "That was quite an interesting scene I walked in on"

You grimaced as Bruce pulled the needle from your arm "Yeah, sorry about that"

Bruce shrugged "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into" He looked at you, genuine concern in his eyes

"Bruce, it was just one kiss.." You said, watching as he wrapped a bit of gauze around your arm,  he must not have realized that it wasn't even necessary 

"But what comes next? You clearly don't hate him as much as you like to say you do" Bruce finished patching you up

"I don't know." You told him honestly "He's not as terrible as you all think he is. Sure, he's mischievous sometimes, and he likes to push my buttons. But, he's actually really considerate and caring, in little ways that you wouldn't even know to think about-"

"Oh my god" Bruce cut you off before you could continue rambling, he turned his full body towards you and his whole face scrunched up

"What?" You questioned, and raised one eyebrow

"You're in love with him" he stated, like it was the most simple concept in the world

Your mouth fell open in a small 'o', but no words came out to refute his statement. How were you even supposed to respond to that?

"I'm not hearing a 'no' here, (Y/N)" Bruce said, his eyes growing slightly wider

"I- I don't know what to say" You said 

"Say that you're not in love with him" Bruce said "Please, (Y/N), tell me I'm wrong"

"I... I don't think you're wrong, but I don't think you're totally right either." You said and took Bruce's look of confusion as a gesture to elaborate "I don't think I'm in love with him, but I think I might be.. in time"

"And what if he doesn't feel the same?" he asked "What would you do then?"

You shrugged "I'll be with him. For better or for worse"

"It'll probably be worse"

You chuckled "That- I've known since the day I met him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments, also if you have any ideas/requests for where you'd like to see this story go!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below telling me what you think so far! also, if you have any ideas/requests for the future of this story let me know! All comments are welcome! <3


End file.
